warriorsnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of the Stars:
Children of the stars, is about a prophesy from Firestar, to medicine cats from Sunclan and Moonclan. This Prophesy REVOLVES around the kits, saying they are the only ones who can save the clans from a terrible life of sickness, sorrow and devastation. Written by Gryffindoor101 it is a Next Gen. saga in the making. Here is a clip from the first chapter!! Give me your ideas and comments below!! It was bright and warm, she was in a field...the sky was blue and sunny, and then it wasn't. The moon had switched places with the sun, now her half of the field was dark, and across the field was light. A cat stalked out of the darkness, "Flamekit?" she asked. But this cat couldn't be Flamekit, he had yellow eyes, this cat had green. She wondered who this cat was, and then it struck her, "Are you Firestar!?" she asked in shock. "Yes Streampaw, I am Firestar. I was told you were smart. Now, listen carefully: There once was a time, when the elements, Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind, lived in harmony but divided, as do Sun and Moon. But, be warned the time will come, when the boundaries are broken, and night and day will combine. There will be sickness and sorrow, and only the Rose, the morning Mist, the water Lily, the Autumn breeze, the evening Star, the running Stream, and the Solar system that holds the Sun and Moon in place will be able to stop it. They shall create the Dawn that separates night from day, and the Dusk that separates day from night...they shall strengthen the boundaries that hold the hours together but keep them apart." "But...what do you mean?! Is it the clans? A-and, what are the rose and mist and all of those?" "Not rose and mist, but Rose and Mist. hurry Streampaw the time is running out." he began to walk away, and as he did Streampaw realized that a Stream had appeared. It looked like it held the stars in it's depths...the rose and the lily were floating lazily along in the stream, leaving trails of stars behind. The trees started changing rapidly from green, to red and orange, the air had suddenly filled with mist, and when she looked up, Streampaw could see the entire solar system in the sky, holding the sun and moon in place. Before Firestar had come, there had been no Dawn or Dusk, just day and night...but now...she could see both creeping up the horizon. Streampaw opened her eyes, the picture of the field still firmly imprinted on her pupils. She got up as fast as she could, and raced out of the den. The sun was high in the sky, and though her dream had felt as though it had been hours long, it ha truly only been a few mere moments. "Sunstar!! Is Rainflower back yet?" "Not yet, why?" "Never mind, I need to talk to you, Moonstar, Dawnheart, Duskfeather, Honeyheart, Windfire, and Rivertail...NOW!!!! That was a clip from the first chapter of "Children of the Stars: A Prophesy of Stars" What do you think so far? any suggestions? I'm open to them!! If you want to find more of the original warriors info, go to https://warriorcats.com/ Please, I encourage you to create a blog post, or a page for YOUR warriors Next Gen. saga!! Thanks!!